Halloween
by Little Nicky
Summary: Duo has to give up something precious, or does he read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I dont own Gundam Wing  
  
  
A/N: This is just a practice story I wrote.I just wanna see how it turns out.Thank you for reading my fic.Please flame me if you must.I wanna learn.  
  
  
Plot: Safe House  
  
{A/N}  
"Talking"  
  
[info]  
  
  
  
{I know Halloween isnt that close, actually its not close at all.}  
[Duo and Hilde are married, they have two kids.Its their fifth day in their new house.]  
  
  
"Duo, are you sure you remember everything I told?" Hilde asked."Yep.....one thing, wheres the candy." Hilde glared at Duo." I told you already.Cassie!!!!Come on, lets go." Hilde called to her daughter."Coming mommy." Cassie, three, walked downstairs."Look at my little Angel." Duo said.Cassie giggled."Dont forget the baby.Duo, warm up the milk.It has to be warm." Hilde said."Okay okay okay, I know no get going dont wanna be late." Duo said shoving them out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, now to the cellar.Hold on.Do we even have a cellar?" Duo walked around the house."Uh oh.I think she told me where it was.Oh well.Duo ran upstairs into his room.He went straight to his desk, and opened the drawer."My SECRET candy.*gulp*" Duo stroked the precious king sized candy.Soon enough a knock on the door made Duo run down the stairs."Coming." He opened the door to a pirate and a princess."Trick or Treat." they said."Hold on one second." Duo ran upstairs."HEY WHERE'S OUR CANDY?!?!?!" They shouted.  
  
***Upstairs  
  
"Oh man, since I cant find the candy I have to give them my candy."Duo sighed."Psst, hey buddy over here." said a voice.Duo looked around, and on his shoulder he saw his "Shoulder Angel" Gasp!! "Your my famous shoulder angel." "Yeah, I came here to give you some words of advice........" he couldnt finsish, because Duo's shoulder devil appeared and said."It better to Get then to Give." he said."Wasnt it the other way around?" Duo asked."Uuuh, NO!!!! Geez whats in that head of yours." The bad shoulder dude said."Hey how about you go away and I decide on my own." DUo suggested."Fine, you go first." Shoulder Devil demanded to Shoulder angel.  
  
"No you go first."  
  
"You!!"  
  
"No YOU!!!"  
  
***Downstairs  
  
"I WANT CANDY!!!!!! GIVE ME CANDY."  
  
***  
  
"If you dont go first I'll say that you made out with my brother." said the the shoulder devil.  
  
"But.....I.....Oh fine" he disappeared.  
  
"Now kid do the right thing and listen to me."  
  
"GO" DUo shouted.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
How was it.  
Hate?  
Like?  
Confusing?  
Continue?I need atleast two reviews.See Im not that picky.  
Am I picky?  
  
Please review.  
THANKIES ^_^  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Thank you people for the reviews.I thought it would suck, it probaly does but oh well.I am sorry for the spelling errors.*bows repeatedly.*  
  
Disclaimer:Me No Own GW....k?k.  
  
A/N: Umm, this is a horrible attempt at humor.  
Flame me if you have to.I must improve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo walked around back and forth, left to right.Shoulder Angel appeared again."Hey did you decide yet?" he asked. "Nope." Duo said sitting down."Listen, if you listen I'll give you something.....I dont know what but I will." offered SA(shoulder angel)."Deal."  
Shoulder angel smiled, but when he was about to disappear Duo asked "Did you really make out with Shoulder Devil's brother." Duo asked."Uhhhh........Sorry I cant answer that its against code 393, A Shoulder Angel shall not describe his personal life. Adios." he disappeared.  
"Oooookaaaaaay." Soon enough SD(Shoulder Devil) appeared."Did you decide yet?" he asked."NO!!" he yelled."Well listen to ME, and I'll give you a free pass to the place that rocks!!" he offered.GASP!!!"Chuckie Cheese!!!!!!" Duo yelled."Uhhhh, yeah I guess." he said."You got yourself a deal." Duo yelled. SD disappeared, and Duo ran downstairs.When he was on the last step, SD, and SA appeared at the same time.'HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." they said and pointed at eachother in unision.Duo sighed."Well I just wanted to tell you that my buddy here is gonna give the candy away.Isnt that right." SA asked in pride.Duo gave him a simple "uh..." SA looked down noticing he was empty handed."Uh, Duo where is the candy?"   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA......You are wrong, Duo here is gonna keep is candy.HAHAHAHAHAHA." SD laughed."Is this true?" SA asked getting watery eyed."UH, well, da, um......YES.....he offered me a free pass to Chuckie Cheese.....and, I well I couldnt resist." Duo confessed."How many did he offer." SA asked."One......"  
  
"Well then I'll give you two."  
  
"Then I'll give you three." SD shot holding up three free passes.  
  
"Hmph, I offer four."  
  
"DEAL!!!" Duo shouted.  
  
"You made the right decision buddy." SA said handing Duo four free passes for CC(Chuckie CHeese).  
  
SD eye's glowed red.  
  
SA and Duo were discussing something.  
  
"So I really physically didnt do, you know what, with SD's brother."  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"  
  
"Uh oh, Max is up.Well I gotta go."  
  
Duo ran upstairs.  
  
"Hey Max." Duo said picking him up.  
  
Duo went downstairs to get Max some milk."Now here you go." he said getting the milk out the fridge.  
  
Max wrinkled his nose at the taste, but Duo didnt notice.  
  
***  
  
SD' glowed fire-red all over, then 'BOOM!!!!!' The whole house blew up except for the little area where Duo and Max were.  
  
****  
  
"WHOA THAT WAS AWESOME" said the two trick-or-treaters, who were still there.  
  
***  
  
"Hey mommy look at all this candy I got." said Cassie showing her mom her bag full of candy."Wow thats a................OH MY GOODNESS!!!" said Hilde noticing the house.  
  
"Uh oh, dont say a word about this to your mother." Duo said to Max.  
  
"DUO!!!!!!!!" Hilde screamed.  
  
"Remember, not a word." Duo remind Max, as he jumped on the other side.  
  
"DUO WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!" Hilde screamed.  
  
"Okay it all started......." Duo began.  
***  
  
"Hold on, your telling me that your "Should Devil" blew up the house?" Hilde asked.  
  
Duo nodded 'yes'  
  
"Duo that is the worst......" Hilde took the bottle from Max.  
  
"Duo, did you warm up Max's milk." Hilde asked feeling the bottle.  
  
"Oh, I was to warm it up."  
  
Hilde's eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
"Well, did you give away any of the candy." she got out through gritted teeth.  
  
"We can answer that." said the two little kids."No, not one.Zero.None.Nada.Zip Zap Zero." they shouted.  
  
Duo glared at them, then quickly looked back to Hilde who was about to explode.  
  
"Take cover." Cassie shouted.  
  
Duo sighed it was a horrible night.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
